


Say My Name

by BekkaChaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, caught out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott catches Isaac jerking off in his bed and decides to help him finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Isaac had taken a nap in Scott’s bed for the afternoon, he was out doing something for the day and he was still living at Scott’s house. He still hadn’t told him how hot for him he was. Living with him really didn’t help.  
He saw him getting ready for bed every night and stripping down to just his sweats, don’t even get him started on seeing him in just a towel after his showers, still wet and the steam just rising off his body.  
Isaac groaned, his cock now rock solid in his jeans. He moved his hand to try and tuck it under his waistband but it felt so good when he gave it a little pressure so he gave it a little more.  
Living with Scott was getting harder and harder… along with other things. He unbuckled his belt and jeans and pulled them halfway down his thighs so he could get a good grip. He pumped his hand on his cock and closed his eyes. Fuck he was hard, fuck this felt good.  
“Scott…” He breathed as he gave himself another tug. “Fuck yeah Scott…” He grunted, not knowing that he was no longer alone.  
“Holy shit!” Scott said as he walked into the room to see Isaac jerking off in his bed.  
“Scott!” Isaac yelped as he quickly gathered himself and pulled up his jeans. “I uh… I was just…” Oh fuck! He thought.  
Scott just stared at him, knowing that there was no explaining away what he had just seen… and heard. His name, Isaac had said his name, and it was making his body react.  
“No…” He said as Isaac looked up with rosy cheeks and a questioning look in his eyes.  
Scott walked into the room and over to where Isaac stood. His forehead glistened with sweat and there was still a noticeable bulge in his jeans from where he hadn’t had time to fully conceal himself.  
“Wh-what?” Isaac said. “Sorry I was just, um… well, a guy’s got urges right?” He laughed nervously.  
“You could always do it in the shower.” Scott said. Isaac smiled awkwardly and tried to avoid Scott’s eyes. “We… could always do it in the shower.” Scott added.  
Isaac looked up quickly to see Scott’s burning gaze, “wait… what?”  
“I heard you say my name.” Isaac breathed heavily and Scott gave him a needy look that made his member throb with agonising desire.  
Scott slowly bent down until he was kneeling in front of Isaac. He undid the single button that held up Isaac’s jeans and gently tugged at the denim until it dropped down over his knees and his wildly erect cock was standing inches from his face.  
Scott stared at it hungrily and it took all of Isaac’s willpower to stay still. “Maybe you should sit down.” Scott said and Isaac was sitting on the edge of the bed in seconds.  
Scott pulled his jeans off his ankles and tossed them aside before parting his lips and taking in the tip of Isaac’s cock. He let out an electrified gasp and Scott gave it a few swift sucks before flicking it with his tongue.  
Isaac let out another groan as he tried to control himself.  
“Don’t be shy, say my name again.” Scott pulled away for a moment before plunging back in and taking even more of Isaac into his mouth.  
“Oh fuck! Yeah Scott… uhn…” Isaac groaned as he gripped the bed sheets and spread his legs wider.  
When Isaac said his name he took him to the back of his throat and out again, using his thighs to pull him closer. Isaac grabbed Scott’s hair and felt his head bobbing under it.  
“Get rough with me.” Scott said, taking a breath.  
When his lips were wrapped around him again he pulled him down hard, helping Scott to pump faster.  
“Oh shit, Scott, I’m not going to last long…” He groaned.  
Scott pulled away and climbed over him on the bed as he grabbed Isaac’s shirt and pulled it over his head.  
“That hardly seems fair…” Isaac said, looking down at Scott’s fully clothed body and reaching for his belt.  
Scott didn’t argue, the two of them raced to get Scott down to very little clothing and Isaac bit down hard on his lip as he saw the peak in Scott’s boxers and slipped his hand inside to feel the hot throbbing member press against his palm.  
Without thinking he gave it a few good hauls and Scott groaned loudly.  
“I want to be inside you.” He said and Isaac could think of nothing better.  
“Do you have any…”  
Scott’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, give me a second.” He untangled their limbs and got up to rustle through his drawer.  
It didn’t take him long to find the bottle of lube and open it up to pour on his fingers.  
“You sure you want this?” He asked.  
“Most definitely.” Isaac panted before rolling onto his stomach.  
Scott knelt by his side and gazed down at his perfect ass before slipping a finger between his cheeks until it found his tight hole. As it slid inside of him Isaac gasped.  
“You are so tight.” Scott said, twisting his finger gently inside him.  
Isaac raised his hips a little. “Give me another one.” He said.  
Scott took his order and added a second finger to which Isaac let out a grunt. He pressed his fingertips against his sweet spot and Isaac inhaled sharply.  
“You like that?” Scott said.  
Isaac nodded and let out another sound of pleasure as Scott gave it another thrumming.  
“I need you inside me, now.” Isaac said.  
“Not yet baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Scott purred and Isaac stared to go crazy when he called him baby.  
“You won't.” Isaac said.  
“Just to be sure…” Scott dipped another finger into him and Isaac pushed back, making his fingers go deeper. Scott laughed. “So impatient…” Scott crooned.  
“Come on Scott, I need you… now.” He grunted.  
He pulled his fingers out of him and tore off his boxers so that he could line himself up. He rubbed a little lube onto himself and pressed his tip against Isaac’s entrance. “If it hurts tell me to stop.”  
“Okay.” Isaac said, crying out when he felt Scott push himself inside a little.  
He pumped his hips gently, easing himself in until he could force more of himself inside.  
“You’re so tight.” Scott repeated with a shaky voice.  
“Mhmm, faster, go faster.” Isaac begged and Scott was in no position to say no.  
He bent himself over and began thrusting faster. His strokes got a groan out of Isaac every time and he was soon reaching for his own cock to heighten his pleasure.  
“Say my name again…” Scott rasped, his eyes closed as he tried to hold back his orgasm.  
“Fuck yeah Scott… go harder… oh Scott!” He yelled.  
Scott pumped harder, his hips slamming into the soft skin of Isaac’s ass.  
“Scott… Scott I’m… I’m coming…” Isaac said before letting out a cry of ecstasy as he shot his hot sticky load onto the sheets.  
“Fuck!” Scott yelled as he tightened around his cock and caused him to climax inside him.  
They panted as they recovers, Scott pulling out slowly and rolling to the side as Isaac collapsed onto his front.  
“I think… I think we made a mess of your bed.” Isaac grinned.  
“Nothing it hasn’t seen before.” Scott returned the smile and the two of them tried to catch their breath.  
“Don’t mind me being presumptuous but next time… I’m going to show you what a good time feels like.” Isaac said with a smile.  
“You’re on.”


End file.
